Urge To Comfort
by Shyma Tavrott Lupin
Summary: “Obi-Wan! What are you doing up so late? You alright?” “I-I had a bad dream” Obi-Wan muttered. “You had a nightmare?” Xanatos raised a brow. It was unusual for children of his age to have nightmares so severe....Companion piece to If Everyone Cared


**Sorry guys i lied, i had to majorly edit the one-shot about Xan's almost death so because i don't wanna keep u guys waiting im gonna put this up first. just another cute little random short. hope u like it ^-^**

"_You're not gonna die." Obi-Wan winced. He choked on his tears, causing half his words to be silenced. _

"_You're a good kid Obi-Wan." Xanatos took what resembled a deep breath "Take care of yourself…..and…Qui-Gon, Anakin, Siri. Whoever else should be on that list…." He mumbled, still smiling up at Obi-Wan. _

"_Please don't leave me….." Obi-Wan whispered, trying to blink back the new wave of tears that blurred his vision._

"_Enjoy our 3 week vacation for me when you get back home, alright?" Xanatos smiled._

_Obi-Wan knew the council had bribed him into coming….._

_He closed his eyes and just allowed the tears to flow._

_And suddenly as Obi-Wan opened his eyes Xanatos closed his. And a soft….calm stream of tears flowed out of his eyes._

_And he whispered, eyes still closed "Obi-Wan……just know that….that wherever I am…..no matter…..no matter what I'm doing….." He took a deep shaky breath "I love you."_

_The last three words aren't even said. They're more lipsed or whispered. Obi-Wan was in far too much shock to comprehend which._

_But __before he could even think to respond Xanatos let out a deep breath of air. _

_His arms fell limp. _

_His head rolled limply to the side, his silky black hair brushing across his face as it did. _

_Obi-Wan put a hand on his cheek and held him close. _

3year old Obi-Wan Kenobi woke with a start.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the next room a sudden wave of shock, fear, surprise, and pain forced Xanatos Omega awake.

He had no idea where it had come from…..that is until he rolled over in bed and saw the form of his young padawan standing at the door of his room.

And it took a while before his drowsy mind registered that the pain he felt was from Obi-Wan.

And a little more time before his clouded vision registered that the boy was crying.

But as soon as they did, Xanatos sat up and called to the boy "Obi-Wan! What are you doing up so late? You alright?"

"I-I had a bad dream" Obi-Wan muttered so low that Xanatos barely caught it.

"You had a nightmare?" Xanatos raised a brow. It was incredibly unusual for children of his age to have nightmares. Especially ones that where bad enough to drive them to tears…..

Obi-Wan nodded.

"Come here" Xanatos gestured next to him. Obi-Wan walked in and with all the effort in his small body, made it up onto the bed.

An awkward silence came over the two, because being a knight of only18; Xanatos had never exactly dealt with some one so young having a nightmare.

It was pretty awkward until Obi-Wan reached over and slowly put his arms around his master's bare torso and buried his face into the tightly packed chest.

And cried.

This made Xanatos feel a hundred times more awkward. And he couldn't exactly help but wonder what the nightmare was about.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked quietly. Hoping that the boy would say yes. But Obi-Wan shook his head, dissapointing Xanatos to a degree.

But then he suddenly felt his padawan's tears completely wetting his skin, and he felt the need to comfort the boy.

So he brought his arms around Obi-Wan's small body and held him closer. And slowly pushed him to lie down.

Xanatos then slowly cradled the boy in his arms until both of them where safely and securely asleep.

And something told him this wasn't gonna be the last time he was going to do this.

**ick im completely convinced that the shorts have been coming out sucky so far......have they????**


End file.
